harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Lucas
Sam Lucas is a character that began on the series Another World, then went to the series, Somerset, and became a recurring character on the current fan fiction series, based on Somerset; as well as a guest star on the series, Harpers Falls. He is played, on all series by the actor who played him then, Jordan Charney. Susie and Anyssa's dad The brother of the late Ada Lucas, the mother of Rachel Cory Hutchins, Sam was an attorney while living in Bay City. While there, he met a troubled woman named Lahoma Vane Lucas, and was instantly smitten with her. In 1970, they got married and left Bay City. They moved to a small town fifty miles north of Bay City called Somerset. Sam became a law partner with a man named Ben Grant, and also became friends with him. He also worked as legal counsel for Delaney Brands, the town's mainstay employer. However, troubles with the mob also helped doom his marriage with Lahoma. She temporarily left him, and on the advice of his wise sister, Ada, went back to her. During their time in Somerset, they became friends with another couple named Allan and Diane Rayburn. Allan and Sam were former law school classmates and had been friends ever since. Diane and Lahoma bonded over their being new mothers (both had small daughters, Lahoma had given birth to her daughter, Susannah; and Diane had given birth to her daughter, Anyssa). In 1974, Sam and Lahoma moved back to Oklahoma, with little Susie in tow. Not long after they arrived there, they were shocked and saddened to hear that Allan and Diane had been killed in a car accident. As a result of their wills, little Anyssa was brought into their home and family. From the time she was five until her thirteenth year, Anyssa lived with the Lucases; and then she went to Boarding school (another provision in her parents wills); but she maintained her ties with the Lucases nonetheless. It was Sam's example (as well as her late father) that spurred Anyssa to be a lawyer. Sam was also instrumental in being not just dad, but boss to his daughter, Susie, when she began her working in his law office. Even to this day, he still works as an attorney, and is considered one of the most well-respected lawyers in Oklahoma. He also is a doting grandfather to Ellen Lucas, Susie's adopted daughter; and to the four quadruplets that Anyssa had given birth to, his namesake, Sammy; Courtney Sue; Ellie and Jolie. He also serves as an unofficial grandfather to their cousins, Catherine Patricia Watkins, Anyssa's sister, Sheila's daughter; and twins Derek Asbury Harper and Ashley Asbury Harper, the children of Sheila's twin cousin, Dylan Harper. Recently, he and Lahoma had finally achieved their dream of adopting Anyssa as a Lucas. He worked it though that her full name would be Anyssa Jo Lucas Harper Forson, so she could still maintain her ties to the Harpers. In a lot of ways, Sam Lucas is a very blessed man. Category:Characters Category:Somerset characters Category:Lucas family Category:Fictional attorneys